cswizardsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Snowlands
The Snowlands is a small kingdom on the north west portion of Illiria. It is neighbored by the Dwarven Alliance to the east, and the Evermore colony Vigilance to the south. It is primarily home to half-elves, and became an independent state after a bloody civil war with Evermore. THE SYLVAN WAR During the Sylvan War, the only occupants of the snowlands were white dragons and the elven barbarian tribe Fjordlannis. After the defeat of the elves at Bronzehold, the Fjordlannis were ordered to move south with the rest of the elven nation, and was the only tribe otherwise unaffected by the war. While the Empire officially owned this land, it was never settled. Shortly after the war, the Three Thousand Courtesans gave birth to three thousand fifty two half-elves, who were immediately ruled to be second class citizens, ranked above Elven slave-women but below human freemen. By the year 60 EK the half-elf population was around five thousand, and while the initial citizenship ruling was overturned, Skaldor himself suggested that the half-elf adults settle the Snowlands and build a city loyal to Evermore. This led to the Exodus, and the half-elves did indeed leave Bronzehold, taking half-elf bastard children with them. Five thousand and thirty half-elves settled the area that is now the village Wulflund. Early History A dispatch of the human 3rd Legion was sent to secure the land and make room for half-elf settlers. After clearing out Wolflund's forest, much work needed to be done. The first wave of settlers experienced heavy casualties the first year. Exposure was a leading cause of death. Attacks by wild animals was not uncommon. Only once Wolflund finish construction of it's walls did the death rate drop. Illea Green-Eyes, the bastard daughter of Skaldor and Kirilia, was sent to Wolflund to assume leadership, as both Countess and as the half-elf ambassador to Bronzehold. Under her leadership, a second village, Evergreen, was founded. To this day, Evergreen is the capital of the Snowlands, and often is cited as being the most beautiful city in all of Evermore. =The Great Rebellion= After the death of Skaldor to old age, when his sons argued who would take the throne, many regions of the first empire took advantage of the political chaos and rebelled. The Great Rebellion, or Bloody Uprising as it is known within the Empire, consisted of the Snowlands, the Gnollish Confederacy, the Jwaken tribe of centaurs, Lancaster (led by Skaldor's daughter), and Kuasta (Led by Skaldor's youngest son. The splintered loyalty of the empire could not fight a war on five fronts, and soon lost control of the Snowlands after the 3rd Legion was slaughtered by the half-elf militiamen early on. After the massacre, the half-elves focused their efforts on construction of Thune's wall, on of the greatest engineering feats in the history of Evermore. The wall was completed in less than a year, due to the combined efforts of the half-elf people. Thune was chosen as the Snow Queen.